MMPR Zombie
by RedEpsilon
Summary: It is 1993 and Rita Repulssa has unleashed her invasion on Earth, but the Power Ranger are there to stop her! Then suddenly something neither side could anticipate the Zombie horde! With the death of one of their own, the Jason, and the other Rangers most rally together to face this new threat of the undead!


**POWER RANGERS ZOMBIE:**

**PLOT: ** In 1993 a pair of Astronauts accidently unleashed a great evil into the world, Rita Repulssa. Soon after, her invasion begins to terrorize the world, but not far off outside the city of Angel Grove a group of young warriors is selected to become a super human fighting force known as the Power Rangers. Battling with their colossal assault vehicles known as Zords the Power Rangers meet the challenge blow for blow. But an even bigger danger is drawing near, not the makings of Rita Repulssa, but something far more real. In the continent of Asia reports of a strange virus are coming in. Experts seem to believe it is a new strain of rabies, but others are even less skeptical when the bodies of the once dead seem to rise up an attack the living indiscriminately. The timing of this new threat could not have possibly be worse as the Power Rangers are down one ranger with the extinguishing of the Green Candle. What is this new virus? And can the power rangers stand up to this new threat that quickly consumes most of the world.

**Rangers:**

**Red Ranger/ Green Power Coin:**

Real Name: Jason Lee Scott

Zord: Tyrannosaurs/Dragonzord

Weapons: Power Sword/Dragon Dagger

**Info:** Strong and noble, Jason is the leader of the power rangers and initially leads the team into many victories against the forces of Rita. However, recently being forced to choose between the powers of the green ranger and the life of Tommy Oliver, his best friend, Jason was forced to leave the dimension of Golddar and fight for Tommy's life. The result, Jason now has to wield both the Powers of the Green Ranger, at least for the time being. This recent defeat has placed Jason on edge and doubtful of himself, then it happens, the Zombie invasion! Fighting the forces of Rita was one thing, but witnessing the total carnage in the streets, the death of this family has shaken Jason to his core. It remains to be seen if he can rally the rangers to stand up against this new threat…

Black Ranger:

Real Name: Zachary Taylor

Zord: Mastodon

Weapon: Power Axe:

**Info:** Zach had always been a carefree spirit and joker of the power ranger team. His antics and dancing fighting style always left the other rangers envious of his hip style. As the now second in command of the rangers due to the loss of Tommy, Zach has taken the mantle up and stands by Jason's side. Yet when the outbreak occurred, not even Zach could have predicted the horrors that would occur. With the world now left reeling from the Zombie invasion, Zach has had to grow up quick, fast and in a hurry, there is no more room for joking now…

**Yellow Ranger:**

Real Name: Trini Kwan:

Zord: Saber Tooth Tiger:

Weapons: Power Daggers:

**Info:** Trini had always been the quiet one in the group, her shy smile and soft voice was all that was needed to tell her gentle personality. As the yellow ranger, she faced off against some of Rita's worse monsters, but none of that was enough to prepare her for what came next. The visions are still fresh in her head, creatures of the death, eating the flesh of others, those she once loved now dead and undead! Trini's silence isn't due to her shyness now… not anymore!

**Blue Ranger:**

Real Name: Rocky Cárdenas

Zord: Triceratops:

Weapon: Power Lance

**Info:** Rocky has always been the brains of the power ranger team. His communicators have always aided the rangers, and his Radbug has gotten the power rangers out of many a jam. This glasses wearing slightly goofy ranger may not be the greatest warrior, but he is unmatched in intelligence. Though his fighting abilities are not that of Jason or Zach, Rocky has always been a vital member of the Power Rangers team and has proven his worth. But with the outbreak of the Zombie apocalypse a new weight is placed on Rocky's shoulders, can he find a cure? Is one even possible?

**Pink Ranger:**

Real Name: Mei Osaka

Zord: Pterodactyl

Weapon: Power Bow

**Info:** The newest member of the Power Rangers team, not Zordon's first pick but someone has to replace what was lost. Kimberly Heart was a beautiful teenage girl and original pink ranger, but during the initial outbreak even she could not expect the attack brought on by her boyfriend Tommy! Down one pink ranger, the other power rangers had to gain a new ranger and gain one fast. In came Mei Osaka (ZyuRanger) a Japanese transfer student from Tokyo. Though Mei speaks little English her fighting abilities rival anyone of the rangers. It remains to be seen if Mei can take up the Pink Ranger mantle in the same manner as the late Kimberly, but this Japanese girl is determine to prove herself.

**Green Ranger:**

Real Name: Tommy Oliver:

Zord: Dragonzord:

Weapon: Dragon Flute Dagger:

**Info:** Perhaps the most interesting of the Power Rangers in terms background, this Native America warrior is the Power Rangers acquired asset from Rita. Yet after losing his powers to the green candle Tommy went back to being a normal teenager; that was until a Zombie bit his leg and transformed him into a member of the Horde. If that wasn't the worst of it, Tommy had little time to embrace his new reality before he attacked his girlfriend Kimberly ripping off her head and eating most of her body. There is a ray of hope for Tommy, because unlike most of the Zombie horde, Kimberly included, Tommy is an infected Zombie, not an UnDead Zombie. Captured and isolated by Jason his fellow ranger, the Red Ranger is determined to save the life of Tommy and get back his former best friend.

**Zordon/Alpha**

**Info:** For over 10 thousand years Zordon watched over Angel Grove awaiting the return of Rita. When the alien sorceress finally made her presence known Zordon called upon the Power Rangers to battle against her. Everything seemed to go well until the Outbreak occurred. At first it seemed like nothing more than a simple strain of rabies, so much so that not even the attentive astro droid Alpha 5 seemed to notice the funny reports on the viewing globe. But then it happened, the outbreak! Across the globe seemingly all at once, hundreds of cities fell, Angel Grove was no exception. Initially believing Rita had somehow unleashed a new form of Putty, Zordon's theories were quickly dashed by the witnessing of Kimberly's death at the hands of Tommy in the Viewing Globe. Whatever this was, it was NOT Rita. A sudden and mass Teleportation of those not infected quickly ensued transporting thousands of humans into neighboring Triforia and Aquatar. Recruiting a new Pink Ranger, the Power Rangers have now been pushed to the edge unlike never before. For Zordon and Alpha, this outbreak has left them with even tougher decisions to make and new unexpected alliances to be formed…

**Rita Repulssa:**

**Info:** Everything seemed to finally be going Rita's way. The power rangers had lost the Green Ranger, and her newest plot to unleash a new wave of Ultra Putties was well underway for the Empress of Evil. Then it happened… Zombies! Rita witnessed the total mayhem on the streets and destruction caused by the horde and the only thing she could think of was why this wasn't her idea! In a single day the horde accomplished more than Rita had in her entire war against the Power Rangers. The pink ranger was dead, Angel Grove was overrun, and the world had fallen. Well…not while she's around! Zombies or no Rita wasn't going to let these creatures make her look bad. Only one person was going to take over the world and that was her! But when Rita's own monsters and Putties suddenly became infected even she had to turn to someone she hated for help. If she was going to stop these Zombies she would have to the power rangers for assistance…


End file.
